Patience is a Virtue
by Valencia Marie
Summary: What happens when you run into someone that will change your life forever? *I do not own GG sadly*
1. Chapter 1

6

Patience is a virtue. Good things happen to those who wait. If only Valencia could live by those virtues, to her patience was a vice and amazing things happened if you went out and got it yourself. She wasn't raised like this, as a matter of fact her mother was quiet the opposite. Her mother liked to go at her own pace and did things in the correct order at the correct time. Valencia admired this about her mother but couldn't understand how she did it.

V was always angered when she thought about her mother's patience, _if she wasn't like that then my father would know who I am_, she thought angrily. In all of her 17 years she has only seen a picture of her father and that's all. She didn't know his name or how he and her mother met; all she knew was that she got all of her looks from him except for her mother's piercing blue eyes. When ever she tried to ask her mother about him she would just wave V off and tell her that it isn't important.

"But it is to me mom can't you see?" she yelled at her just a mere 10 minutes ago. It was a week until her 18th birthday and she thought that she had the right to know at least his name but yet again her mother could not see her point. So V ran off to Central Par, it was a 20 minute walk (10 since she ran) so she could cool down and think clearly. Little did she know that this trip to the park would change her life…

Chapter One: A Walk in the Park

I was walking towards my favorite part of this park, its one of the rock mountains near a baseball field and ever since I was little I called it MY Mountain and it still is to this day. This is where I come if I ever need to get away from life or in this case my mother. How could she not understand that I want to know my dad? What could he have possibly done for her to break off all contact with him even when she was pregnant? I mean Nana Lorelei still talks to Papa Chris even after their divorce, so what could he have done?

Thud. Crap I walked into something again. But when I looked up it isn't an inanimate object it's a 40 something year old man.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you." I smile apologetically at him.

"No harm no foul love, I wasn't either so we are both to blame." He had a faded Australian accent, Nana would love him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking and I just got into a fight with my mom and I'm caffeine deprived and I haven't read a good book in well forever…" he cut me off.

"Slow down now, no need to ramble," he chuckled, like he was remembering someone, "caffeine deprived eh? Let's go fix that and you can vent. You look like you need it."

"Umm thanks but my Uncle Logan told me never to accept coffee from strangers." I laughed; Uncle Logan was always super protective of me, he was a sort of father in that way.

"Logan? One of my best mates is Logan. What's his last name?" he looked entertained like he was hosting a game show.

Instead of telling him I just stuck my finger up (one minute) and got my phone out. If he knew Uncle Logan then I'd hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Uncky Logan!" I squeal into the phone after he finally picked up.

"V? Do you know what time it is here?" he sounded sleepy and confused.

"Don't care," I quipped, "I have a guy in front of me offering coffee and he says he knows you."

"What? How the hell? What did I tell you?" he sounded awake now, angry but awake.

"Here hold on." And I handed the phone to the Australian. "Talk to him." I told him.

"Well I hope this is the Logan I know because if it isn't well then this would be bloody awkward." The Australian rambled.

"Finn?"

"The one and only Uncky Logan," he had a huge grin on so I guess it is the same Logan, "You never told me Honor has a what I'm guessing an 18 year old daughter."

"She doesn't Finn." He barley got the words out. "Valencia is Ace's daughter." Finn went ghost white and looked at me, something in his eyes clicked.

"Logan, who is her father?" with that I snatched the phone from him, I wouldn't give him the chance to find out who my father was since I still didn't know.

"Logan can I have coffee with him since you seem to know him? Seriously I haven't had coffee in two hours." Logan laughed and gave his consent.

"So your Finn." I said as soon as Logan and I hung up. He simply nodded, still not saying a word. "It's finally nice to meet the famous Finnegan Morgan." I say with flourish. Seriously he needed to laugh a little. But again he just nodded, "How about that promised coffee?" again a nod and we started walking in an awkward silence. As we walked I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

Then I saw it, it was his profile that jogged my memory. Though he wasn't laughing in a still frame like the picture he still looked the same. The same as the only picture that I had of my father. I suddenly felt myself loose all color, is it really?

_No it couldn't be._ I stopped suddenly, Finn stopped after a few steps, and he simply looked at me in confusion. "Valencia? Are you all right?" he sounded hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he was either.

"Its you." I whispered.

"Me?" I pulled out the picture that I kept in my wallet and handed it to him.

The picture was of him and my mother drinking coffee at the Pub. Well mom was drinking coffee; Finn looked like he was drinking a beer. He had one arm around her and both were laughing. They looked very happy and very in love which was always why V was confused as to why they split.

Finn finally spoke after five minutes of staring at the picture. "Where did you get this?" he barley got the words out.

"Come on." I started to pull him towards the apartment; mom had to explain herself now. She would have no choice.

As we entered the door way mom called out to me from the kitchen, "Valencia Lorelei Gilmore! You better have a damn good…" she stopped as soon as she saw Finn and I.

"Finn." was all she said.

Chapter Two

The room was in a standstill. No one was saying anything, how ever there was a lot of staring going on. By mother's reaction I got my answer right away but I wanted her to be the one to tell me, like Nana always said, _"You know what they say when people assume."_

"Ok awkward silence over! I want answers please." I practically shouted. Mom just stared at me, Finn was staring at her and I had the look of 'Dammit woman tell me!'

"V can I talk to Finn first?" mom asked pleadingly. At first I was going to say no but the look on her face, it was so desperate so broken. So I nodded my head and headed towards my room waiting for the summance.

Finn and I just stared at each other. Both at a loss for words, then he spoke.

"She's mine isn't she?" he sounded so lost, so confused.

"Finn you have to understand…" I tried to explain but I couldn't, he stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Didn't I have the right to know I have a daughter?!" he shouted.

"Yes you did! And I took that away from you!" I shout right back at him, except I started to cry. I had to grab onto the counter just to keep myself standing.

"_Rory, Hun you have to tell mommy so I don't have to have Luke call the nice men in the white coats." Lorelei rambled. She was worried for her daughter. Ever since Rory's sudden need to be home all she has done is sit in her room and cry. _

"_Mommy," she started but cried again. Lorelei rushed to her daughter and held onto her._

"_Shhh, its ok, I'm here. Want me to call Finn?" who better to cheer up her daughter then the man she has been very in love with and dating for the last year. _

"_NO! You can't call him." This woke her up. _

"_Then clue me in hun! Cause I am loosing my mind!"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

I remembered that night clearly, Lorelei wanted to know what Finn had said. I told her that I wasn't going to tell him, he left the night I found out, the night I was going to tell him.

"Rory, why didn't you tell me?" He was calmer now.

"You left that night Finn, without knowing without caring. You left me." I was bitter, who could blame me? "You left me and you didn't come back." A fresh batch of tears came and this time I fell to the floor. Finn ran to my side and took me into his arms.

"O god, Ror, what have I done?" he whispered into my ear. It wasn't his fault entirely; I mean I did keep his daughter away from him.


	2. Chapter 2 Out of all the gin joints

**AN: I'm still trying to get the hang of this so bear with me...thank you ****Kylie14 for my first review! I'm going to try and update as regularly as possible, it should be easy with school almost done!!**

I hated waiting, mom and…dad(?) _Wow that's weird, _have been down in the kitchen for over an hour now. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't have anything to do its just well, who could concentrate? The sole fact that it was my dad down there (even if it was unofficially announced to me I still knew) was just completely mind blowing. "Talk about an early birthday gift." I whispered to myself.

"Your birthday is soon love?" it was Finn standing in my doorway. I just smiled and nodded, suddenly words did not want to make a sentence for me.

"How old are you turning anyway?" His dad mode had kicked in, you can automatically tell. I remembered when Papa Luke told me the story of Zach freaking out because Lane was about to have the twins, luckily he calmed Zach right before they took Lane to the hospital. As I giggled at the memory Finn gave me a very questioning look.

"I'll be eighteen December 17."

"Wow, I was right then," he smiled, "so we never got you that coffee."

"Nope but I felt that other matters took precedent in that situation." He started laughing; now it was my turn to give him the questioning look.

"You sound just like Rory…I mean your mom." He got that look on his face again, the one where he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ya she said that I inherited her book smarts and my wit from her but my partying style from my dad…" I trailed off at the last part. I almost forgot that we hadn't figured out this whole mess yet. But when I looked at him when I said dad he got this huge smile on his face, that had to be a good sign right?

"So," he was quick to change the subject, "what were you rambling about earlier about the fight with our mom?" he moved closer into my room and leaned up against my desk.

"Umm..." how was I going to explain this? _Ya I yelled at mom for not telling me who you are, I mean almost 18 years of not having a dad I thought it would be a nice change to actually HAVE one. _No, I can't say that, that would be a little too sarcastic for my taste. "Nothing really, I guess I was just caffeine deprived." Try as I might but I am not a good lair. Nana says I get Bambi eyes which is her nice way of telling me I look like a deer in the headlights.

"Valencia..." I had to cut him off, no one calls me by my full name except my great-grandparents and mom when she is mad at me.

"Just V, none of this formal of the name" He laughed at the reprimand, its weird I do sound just like mom.

"Ok V. Rory told me why you fought." He didn't seem mad or upset that I would just run away from her like that.

"Am I in trouble? She normally doesn't go for the whole run away thing...it reminds her of Jess I think." I was rambling again, but this time i stopped myself so i was getting better.

"I don't think your in trouble love, but she does want to talk to you." he sounded sincere so I knew it was safe.

"Mmk lets go." I grabbed a hold of his wrist again for the second time today, this time he pulled away though.

"I have been instructed to wait up here and if you two aren't done in a half hour then order Chinese." and he backed away from me while bowing. _Now thats the Finn that Uncle Logan always talked about. _As I got to the kitchen a cup of coffee was already out for me, mom was drinking hers already.

"So Finn says I'm not in trouble?" I asked timidly, I broke her zone session though, she startled at sudden appearance.

"No, because your Nana would have my head if I grounded you for bringing home THAT Australian." its nice to hear that mom hasn't lost all of her sense of humor.

"And what kind of connections does this Australian have to do with us?" I asked in my best great-gran Emily tone that Nana calls my society voice.

Mom just laughed and said casually, "Well out of all of the millions of people living in NY you just happened to bring home your father."


	3. Chapter 3 She's gonna kill you!

_(Rory's POV)_

"O so he is my father? Well that's nice to know." V was a little…well the only way I can describe it is Grandma questioning the caterers if they really ARE salmon puffs.

"I thought you figured that out already, I mean you did bring him here." She just sat down on the stool and started drinking her coffee. She was processing, I know that look all to well, she gets that from Finn.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?" she sounded so small, it nearly broke my heart.

"Because even he didn't know." She raised her eyebrow in questioned and took another sip of coffee waiting for me to continue. "Well you see…"

"_What do you mean I'm over reacting?! I didn't have my tongue down some red heads throat!" I yelled. I was not in the mood to deal with this. I went to the Pub to tell Finn that he was going to be a daddy, instead as soon as I got there I saw him with a red head on his lap playing tonsil hockey._

"_For the hundredth time Ror! I did not start that!" his voice was a mixture of pleading and anger. _

"_Its not like you were stopping it!" this he had no reply to, "Just tell me why Finn." I whispered. _

"_If you don't trust me then no." _

"After that he just walked away, I got a call the next day from Logan saying that Finn went to Australia with no foreseeable return date." V looked at me in complete shock, whether the shock was directed at me or at Finn I'm not completely sure. "V say something."

"Wow you two are dumb. I mean obviously he wouldn't instigate that whole make out session because DUH he loves you and you just weren't thinking clearly because you were pregnant with me." Of course my daughter has to be the logical one in the situation. "What did Nana say when you told her?"

"I never told her the reason he left, she was in fact very excited to be a grandma though."

"_I'm going to be a grandmother?" she was in shock, for once in her life Lorelei Gilmore was speechless._

"_Ya mom you are." I was sure if she was mad or not, I hope she wasn't. I wasn't sure if I could go another five months without speaking to her again. I mean we barley survived the last time. _

"_If it's a girl you are naming her Lorelei right?"_

"Boy was she upset when I didn't name you Lorelei." I laughed; mom couldn't believe that I was the breaking tradition. "Instead I named you after Finn's grandmother."

"Finn's grandmother?" she questioned.

"She was the only woman in society that didn't look at me with pity or like I had a disease. She even came up to me and said that if I needed any help that I could call her because she practically raised Finn herself and that in itself made her a Saint." Valencia Morgan was something else. She was one of the select few who knew Finn was the father but didn't pressure me into telling him, _"As long as I can see my great-grand baby dear I won't say anything until you are ready." _

"I didn't know Grandma Val was Finn's grandmother." She was surprised, today was going to be the day that everything was going to be out in the open. "Is that why we had to stay in the back of the church at her funeral?" I nodded. Val's funeral was a very sad affair, but for me it was very nerve racking also. That was the first time in five years that I saw Finn. I knew that he didn't see me though, that I made sure of. Even Logan helped by keeping Finn occupied as V and I went to the front of the church to say our last goodbyes.

_______________________________________________________--++--_______________________________________________________________________

Before V and I knew it Finn came down announcing that Chinese food was on its way. I smiled up at him, he always took direction well.

"So loves, is everything ok now?"

"Not so fast," V said, "What am I supposed to call you?" she was looking at Finn, he looked shocked. I guess he didn't think about it, and to be honest neither did I.

"V we don't..."

"Well for starters I guess we can go with dad." as soon as the 'D' word left his lips he looked so happy. As I looked to V she looked estatic.

"And Nana says birthday gifts don't come early." she jumped up and hugged Finn. At first he didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back.

"OOH crap." I said

"What mom?"

"I have to call your grandmother."

"You mean you haven't called her yet?! She is going to kill you!" The whole time Finn was just smiling and he pulled out his cell. Once V and I stopped bickering we realized that he was on the phone with someone.

"Hello Lorelei my love, how are you this fantastic evening." all I could do was mouth 'what are you doing' but he just waved his hand as if to shoo me away.

_"Finn?!" _we could hear her shriek _"Why after all these years are you calling me?" _

"Well you see love Rory wanted to tell you something." you could hear her yell in protest as he handed the cell to me.

"Hey mom guess what Finn is back in town...in my apartment actually."

**AN: So this might be the last time for a week or so that I will be able to update, everything that is anything decided to schedule itself for next week. Keep a look out though! (O and ten points to anyone who caught the Casablanca reference last chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Noses, Dirty Comments

"_I can gather that Finn is back! How long has he been here?" _

"Umm…for about an hour now I think" I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"_Has he met V? Does he know about V? Why aren't you giving me details?!"_

"Because mother you won't let me get a word in edge wise. Yes he has met V, she is actually the one who brought him to the apartment. And yes he knows that V is his daughter…umm did I leave anything out?"

As Lorelei continued to ramble I looked over to V and Finn, they were talking about the last sub party she had at Grandma's Christmas party. I couldn't help but laugh, that was the night I had to go bail Logan and Colin out of jail for attacking a minor.

_"I can not believe you two!" I yelled as soon as we got out of the police station. "The first time I even allow her to throw a sub party, PER YOUR REQUEST might I add, and you have to attack one of the kids because he was looking at her the wrong way!" I was so furious words could not even describe. Of course the two boys were just laughing._

_"Ace you didn't know us around that age; he was looking at her like he wanted to do things that they only show on the discovery channel." Logan pleaded._

_"Also we warned all of those boys that if there was any funny business going on then they would deal with us." Colin said backing up Logan. _

_"I know that and V knows that but did you really have to break his nose." I wasn't mad at them at this point. I hate to admit it but it was nice having the boys around to help with V._

"Rory are you even listening anymore?" Lorelei questioned.

"Sorry mom, I have to go, Chinese is hear." And before she could protest I hung the phone up. Once Finn saw that I was done he walked up to me and whispered, "Remind me to thank Colin and Logan tomorrow kitten." I couldn't help it but shivers went down my spine. So since words weren't made available at the moment I just nodded.

_(Finn's POV)_

"Your seeing Uncle Logan and Uncle 'I'm so cool cause I wear a sweater vest' Colin, tomorrow?" V inquired.

"Well I'm seeing Mr. 'I'm so cool I wear a sweater vest' tomorrow but Logan said he won't be back till Saturday. Damn, I forgot the Gilmore women had good hearing.

"O ok tell Uncle Colin I say hi and to tell him to thank Stephanie for the dress she had sent over." As V was talking I couldn't help but think that all of my closest mates problaby saw her grow up. Did they even know I was the dad? And if they did why didn't they tell me?

"Finn what's wrong?" Rory came over and stood next to me at the counter.

"Nothing love," I say as I put my arm around her, "nothing anymore." Our perfect moment was semi ruined by V oooing and ahhing and mumbling something about how she is finally going to win some bet she placed with Lorelei. As the night went on all three of us ate chinese and watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It was a nice evening, just me and my girls...wait. What if Rory is dating someone? V didn't say anything and neither did she, of course Logan and all of them wouldn't tell me.

As I was having my little melt down Rory eyed me curiously. We were on to National Treasure (by V's request and only on the condition that Rory and I could mock her and the movie mercilessly). I shook my head and waved my hand meaning everything was ok. She could tell it wasn't true though, so she motioned her head towards the kitchen.

"V your dad and I are going to get coffee from the kitchen, you want anything?" she asked providing a get away plan as she always does.

"No thanks, just make sure that the kitchen is sanitary after you two are done." she said nonchalantly, I could tell she was way to into the movie to even realize what she said. I couldn't help but laugh though, those were the types of comments that I would make at her age. Ahh the memories...

_"Finn! I cannot bealive you would say that in front of my mother!" Rory frantically yelled_

_"But why not love? You can obviously tell she throughly enjoys my dirty comments!" I retorted._

_"Listen to your exotic lover, o daughter of mine." Lorelei managed to get out between laughing. _

**AN: So i was able to update sooner then i thought! Don't worry Finn and Rory will have their heart to heart sooner or later (lol i know i'm evil) Keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Photo Albums and wishes

**AN: Sorry its taken me so long to write this chapter! Real life decided to catch up with me...I hope you like it and keep reviewing please : )**

(Finn's P.O.V)

As Rory and I walked into the kitchen I started to laugh at the memory. Those were the good times, the easy times of our relationship. All we had to do was be with each other and everything else just fell into place. It wasn't until that night that things got complicated and they both ran away.

We both sat at the counter and for the first few minutes just stared at each other. Then I couldn't help it I just blurted the only thing that was worrying me at the moment.

"Love are you seeing anyone?" I said in a small voice.

She blinked at me a couple of times and then the meaning of my question sink in, "O…umm… no I'm not, gosh the last time I was even on a date V was 10 and that did not end well." She laughed at the memory; I was hoping that V ended up torturing the poor bloke.

Involuntarily I let out a sigh of relief; they are still my girls then. Even though I had only found out about V this afternoon I could tell that she was mine.

"Finn, are you...?" Her question trailed off but I knew exactly what she ment.

"Love, you are one girl that is bloody tough to get over. I won't say that I haven't tried but I just couldn't. And no I'm not with anyone." with that she needed no further invitation, she leaped into my arms and wouldn't let go. After five or so minutes she straitened herself on my lap.

"No Finny why did it look like you were freaking out earlier?"

"It...it just hit me, I missed my little girl grow up. All of my best mates possibly saw her grow into what she is today but I wasn't there." She cut him off from his rambling. She got off of his lap and went out of the room to get something. When she returned she had five huge picture albums in her arms and placed them on the counter.

"I'll catch you up Finn, don't worry." And they began with the first album.

(Valencia's P.O.V)

I fell asleep towards the end of the movie, when I woke up I realized that Mom and Dad weren't back from their 'talk'. I went strait towards the kitchen and was surprised to see what I saw.

Mom and Dad were laughing over a picture in one of the photo albums. They didn't see me, they were to engrossed in past events. It was the cutest scene that played out before me, mom was explaining how I ended up in my first detention for correcting the teacher on the author of one of the books, she insisted on taking a picture of it.

As I watched them I quietly sat down on one of the kitchen stools, silently wishing that this would not be the last time that I saw these two estranged love birds acting like this.


	6. Chapter 6 Promises of Folk Night

(Rory's P.O.V)

It has been a week since Finn came traipsing back into my life and Valencia's life. It was amazing; despite all of the time that we lost together he fit perfectly. He came over after I got home from work and V was finished or almost finished her homework. We would either have dinner at home or go out to eat. Finn even told me that he teamed up with Lorelei to help plan V's 18th birthday party that was only three days away now.

It was strange for me to think that my little baby girl was almost an adult; it seemed like just yesterday that I was in the hospital holding her in my arms for the first time…

_"O my gosh Rory she is perfect." Lorelei exclaimed. She was with me through the whole delivery process. Through out the rest of the afternoon my grandparents, Logan, Steph, and Colin came to visit. They all said the same thing, "She is perfect" Emily was the happiest that I had ever seen her in the last few months. She took my pregnancy hard especially with not knowing the father. But as she held Valencia in her arms all of the past anger seemed to vanish. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by V coming home and only alerting to her presence by slamming the door and grunting something. Something must of happened at school, so I extracted myself from my desk and made my way to her room.

"Hun, did something happen at school?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes, I am sick and tired of London thinking she is the freaking coolest, like I even care that her and Nathan are dating!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckle. London was Valencia's version of Paris and Nathan was a younger version of Tristan.

"So London and Nathan are an item now?"

"Not even they only went on one date...ONE! And now she thinks that she is the Queen freakin Bee."

"Aww I'm sorry she is being like that babe, but if it was only one date then I say you have nothing to worry about. Hey how about we convince Finn to take us to that new Indian restaurant to cheer you up?"

She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down before she answered. "Ya that sounds great, but tell dad that if he takes us he can't complain about the smell of his clothes."

"Deal and if that doesn't get him then I'll tell him that tomorrow we can go to folk night." We both started cracking up.

"Ok I'll go call Finn and you missy, get started on your homework." V just laughed, I could never get that whole tough mom thing down.

* * *

I went back to my lap top and called Finn after I re-opened my latest article.

"Finn's is currently in his own torture device called the office can I take a message?" I laughed, I missed this Finn, the one who was so great at his job but actually hated doing it.

"Well you could tell him that it is the mother of his child and that she has a proposition for him" I quipped.

"A proposition well love I thought I had to buy you dinner first," we both laughed, "what can I do for you love?"

"Well our daughter had a kind of rough day at school and I thought of the perfect way for you to cheer her up!"

"This is going to involve us going to that new Indian restaurant on 43rd isn't it?"

"Aww Finn you know us so well!"

"Fine but as long as we can go to Folk night tomorrow night"

"Its a deal as long as you don't complain about the smell." he groaned in reply but I knew he would agree eventually, V and I could wear him down in a matter of minutes.

"I'll pick you girls up at 7...which really means 7:30" I squealed (yes squealed) in delight and quickly agreed.

**AN: I just wanted to have some Rory and V time with some added Finn...next chapter will have birthday party or parties and maybe something else just as exciting ; )**

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! **

**~VM**


End file.
